Only Human
by SepticAbzies
Summary: Emily faces new challenges as a Dino Charge Ranger as she helps the team locate the Gold Energem. AKA Life goes on and Emily doesn't like where this Gold Energem thing is going. / PRS-PRDC crossover / Sequel to The Dino-Charged Samurai
1. 1: Logic Versus Emotion

A/N: Behold, the sequel to _**Dino-Charged Samurai**_! This is an idea I've had for quite a while, and I really like it. Keep in mind, however, that this is fanmade and is in no way part of any canon series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Saban does. I just own the story plot.

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 _"Long story short, Emily's first official mission as a Dino Charge Ranger doesn't start out so well, and Koda's lovesick, apparently."_

 **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**

 _ **Episode 2:**_ _Lost and Found_

 **Chapter 1:** Logic Versus Emotion

"Our beautiful E-Tracer," Shelby sighed sadly, as she, Tyler, Koda, Emily, and Kendall salvaged what was left of the said object, "up in smoke."

At the mention of their destroyed tracking device, one that Shelby helped create and build, Tyler's eyes immediately filled with sorrow. "Sorry, Shelby."

"You did what you had to do," Kendall reassured him. "It was a logical move, Tyler."

"Yeah," Emily added, mixing in her expertise from her Samurai training. "If you hadn't destroyed it, Sledge would have his hands on it right now, possibly with all the other Energems." _**(And it was definitely something Jayden and Lauren would do.)**_

Tyler smiled at them, at Emily mostly, before turning back to their damaged E-Tracer.

It had been about three days since Emily had joined the team, and as per her request, they had gotten to know her as _**Emily Suzuki**_ , instead of just as _**Riley's friend**_ , and since then, she had really warmed up to them, and started getting more involved in their group activities. In return, they tried their best to make sure she felt welcome.

They had noticed that she really was _**very nice**_ and seemed _**innocent**_ , and best of all, she _**knew**_ how to exploit that to her advantage. _**(Not to mention she was sassy as hell.)**_

Yesterday, at lunch, Koda became startled at someone's cell phone ringing, and he spilled a tray of drinks all over a group of bratty high schoolers. Before Tyler _**(with his charming smile)**_ and Chase _**(with his irresistible charm)**_ could step in to calm the situation, Emily had already beaten them to it, sweet-talking the customers into relaxing, forgiving Koda, and not filing a lawsuit against the restaurant, all while giving them a smile that would melt anyone's heart and weaken anybody's knees.

And they knew the effects _**for sure**_ , because afterwards, Emily turned to Koda with that _**same smile**_ and asked if he was okay. It took a while for the big guy to answer, but once he did, he had a big, stupid grin on his face.

Needless to say, it was now safe to imply that Koda had developed a bit of a crush on Emily.

 _ **Anyways…**_

"So, this is what you guys used to track down my zord?" Emily asked.

Shelby nodded, "And also the Ptera Zord, but…you know…"

"Yeah, I know." Emily began to recite from memory, "It fell into the wrong hands, forcing Chase to become a hotshot hero for a moment as he tragically destroyed the E-Tracer in order to protect the locations of the other Energems."

"Pretty much," Kendall smiled.

The scene was interrupted by a low, loud growl.

Emily glanced up as the lair was struck with an awkward silence.

"Sorry," Koda nervously apologized. "I very hungry."

And Emily smiled.

 _ **Oh, Mike…**_

Emily's smile immediately disappeared when she recognized what she just thought about.

Sure, Mike and Koda both loved to eat like animals, but that was no excuse to compare them like that, even if it was automatic.

"Don't worry, Koda," Kendall reassured him with a gentle smile. "I sent Chase out to get pizza."

Mike sure loved his pizza…

 _ **Dammit! She did it again!**_

"Anyways," Kendall continued, "Fury attacked you a couple days ago for information on how to charge the Ptera Charger, but you said 'no', or rather, Emily did."

"Then, he ran off like a little girl," Emily sarcastically replied. "Back to his master Sledge."

"Yeah, but Fury knows where the Ptera Zord is, but will he tell Sledge?" Shelby brought up a good point.

"Sledge doesn't care about the Ptera Zord unless it leads Fury to the Gold Energem," so did Kendall.

"Yeah, except now, Fury betrayed Poisandra as well as Sledge's trust, so Sledge can't trust him anymore–" Shelby said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tyler quickly cut her off. "I am _**so**_ confused. What's our next step?"

"I know," Koda spoke up, with a big grin on his face. "First, we eat."

"I think I solved it," Riley spoke up from his study corner. "We need to look at the problem logically."

And Emily immediately felt at ease.

 _ **Because Riley was Riley, one of a kind.**_

Yeah, sure, Kevin and Antonio had their smart moments, but Riley had something they didn't.

Riley had times where he was _**solely thinking about her**_ , and what was best for her, even if she didn't agree with it. His logical mind would always find new ways to make her happy.

But most importantly, he was _**her**_ friend, while Kevin had Mike _**(and sometimes Mia)**_ and Antonio had Jayden _**(and sometimes Lauren)**_.

And this made her feel so much better.

Not to mention, she was one of the few who could actually follow along to what he was explaining. It was a side-effect of him being her tutor for most of her childhood.

"How so?" Emily asked, joining the others in surrounding Riley by his apparatus.

In response, Riley held up three marbles, one for each name he recited. "Sledge, Poisandra, Fury." He handed Fury's marble to Emily, and she immediately knew what to do. _**(He's done this marble machine explanation before, multiple times. This was nothing new to her.)**_ She placed her marble in one of the slots at the same time Riley placed the other two marbles in the two remaining slots, and the group watched as Riley's machine did its magic.

"Now, they each take their own paths," Riley explained, as the marbles went down their separate paths on his machine. "Chasing after power, love, maybe revenge. But, there's one thing that they all need first."

"The Energems," Shelby was the first one to crack it.

"Exactly," Riley agreed. "And their only chance of getting an Energem is with a very powerful weapon."

"Like the Ptera Zord," Emily gently cut in.

"Exactly right," Riley continued. "Different paths leading to one conclusion."

"So," Tyler tried to see if he wrapped his head around his right. "They've got the power up the Ptera Charger. That's why Fury attacked us the other day."

"But there's only one lab like ours with the equipment strong enough to energize a Dino Charger," Kendall pointed out with a smile.

"Then, logically, that lab is where we start," Riley concluded.

And Emily smiled. Just as Kendall received a notice for something on her computer, Emily moved over towards Riley, draping an arm around his shoulders, and whispered in his ear, "Glad to see you're comfortable with using your brain. You weren't always like that."

A brief image flashed through the Green Ranger's mind.

 _ **Little Riley, one year younger than everyone in his new classroom, stood at the front of the room, his head bowed in silence and shame. It was only his first day in his new grade, and people were already making fun of him and his high IQ, and laughing being his back. He mentally cursed himself for being smart enough to skip a grade. Matt always told him it was a bad idea.**_

 _ **In the back of the classroom, little Emily looked at him silently with utter sympathy. She couldn't stand up and defend him, not when she was the joke in this class. She'd only get teased even more. She already had a missing father and a sick older sister at home, which meant she was next in line to be the Yellow Samurai Ranger. She didn't need any more pressure. Besides, who would listen to her anyways?**_

Riley smiled, "Well, someone has to be the smart guy in this group."

"I know." But then, she lowered her voice, her smile faded. "But…what you know and how you feel can be two completely different things."

Riley was quiet for a minute as he processed that. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that one of these days, you're gonna have to choose between what's in here," she gently tapped his forehead, "and what's in here," she finished as she pressed a hand to his heart.

 _ **Logic versus emotion.**_ It all boiled down to that.

Emily just hoped that when the time did come, Riley would know what to do, that he would know what he really wanted.

"Alright, Rangers," Kendall spoke aloud, "that laboratory is five blocks north from here. Strange readings though…"

"What?" Shelby asked.

"It's almost seems like alien readings are present there, but…" Kendall trailed off.

"Let's go check it out," Tyler ordered.

And Kendall and Keeper watched as the five Rangers grabbed their Dino Coms, Energems, and Chargers on the way out.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

The Rangers arrived at the abandoned lab's front yard in time to find Chase on the ground, about to get beaten by a monster.

"Chase!" Tyler called out as he and Emily sped up to help him.

The monster halted, looked up and panicked. "Uh-oh! Probably more Rangers!" And he high-tailed it back inside the abandoned lab.

Tyler and Emily helped Chase stand. "You okay?" Emily asked when Chase was fully standing.

"Yeah," the Black Ranger replied.

"If he's here," Riley said, "that must mean that Fury's in there with the Ptera Charger."

"Then, let's go pay him a visit," Tyler ordered.

They all ran inside, but Emily was held back by Koda, who asked Chase, "Pizza?"

The Kiwi gently patted the caveman's shoulder. "Sorry, bro."

Emily only rolled her eyes before grabbing both of their wrists, just narrowly missing the shade of red _**both**_ of their faces turned when she did.

"Bigger issues, you two," she said, pulling them along. "Let's go."

And she pulled them inside.

At least, until Riley suggested that they split up.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Don't panic, Emily. _**Breathe.**_ Everything will work out, okay? _**Breathe.**_ Everything will be fine. _**Eventually.**_

Only when she stopped to catch her breath did she finally realize how cold it was getting. She didn't notice before, because she was running down a hallway that never seemed to end.

And she could tell it was the same hallway because she passed Room 14b for the eighteenth time now.

She always got cold _**(and hot)**_ easily and quickly, and the white shorts she was wearing weren't helping at all, because it was a summer day, or supposed to be.

Wrapping herself in her aqua-colored jacket as much as she could, she continue to walk down this never-ending hallway, trying to get her blood pumping, to keep herself warm. Her ankle boots and socks were keeping her feet warm, but her jacket's purpose was failing. Quickly.

 _ **Can I panic now?**_ Her mind asked her.

 _ **Not yet,**_ her heart answered. _**Riley's smart. He'll get us out. After all,**_ you _ **taught him to use his mind without shame or regrets. Until then, keep faith, and keep warm.**_

When she got to Room 14b once again, her Dino Com started going off, and she sighed in relief as she answered it.

"H-Hello?" She asked, the cold making her teeth chatter.

" _ **Guys, are you there?"**_ It was Riley, and his voice alone was enough to make her smile. _**"Are you alright?"**_

" _ **I'm fine,"**_ Tyler replied, _**"but I have no idea where I am and it is so cold."**_

Okay, so she wasn't the only one experiencing these problems.

"I'm going down a hallway that has no end," Emily followed. "And I'm freezing too."

" _ **I keep running up the same stairwell just to keep warm,"**_ Shelby panted for breath.

" _ **I'm caught in the loop, too,"**_ Chase spoke up.

" _ **I still hungry."**_

Oh, Koda…

"I told you it was a bad idea to split up," Emily reminded them. "That way, we'd all be lost together."

" _ **I second that,"**_ Tyler replied.

" _ **Anyways,"**_ Emily could feel Riley rolling his eyes. _**"I found a way out."**_

Her heart fluttered with happiness at those words. She knew that he would.

" _ **Do you guys see any air ve–?"**_

And Riley was abruptly cut off.

Emily was shaking now, and not from the cold.

Did something happen to him?

"Riley? Riley?!" Emily paused. "Tyler? Chase? Anybody…?"

 _ **Okay,**_ her heart told her brain, _now_ _ **you can panic.**_

In response, her heart began to beat very hard and very fast. So much so, that she thought she was going to pass out right there.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Fury was leaving with the Ptera Charger, but Riley hesitated in going after him.

Kendall was right. Getting the Ptera Charger was important. Yes, he knew that.

But he thought about _**Tyler**_ , and his friendly smile that could power a thousand zords…

About _**Shelby**_ , and her knowledge and endless love for dinosaurs combined with her tough attitude…

About _**Koda**_ , and his heart of gold despite him being a fish out of temporal water…

About _**Chase**_ , and his need to protect his friends, despite being a Casanova that had difficulty focusing sometimes…

About _**Emily**_ , who was one of the few people he considered family and meant the entire world to him…

All five of them were still in there, _**lost, cold, and alone.**_

A single tear rolled down his cheek. _**(So this is what Emily was talking about earlier.)**_

"I can't abandon my friends," Riley resolved. "I won't. Don't worry, guys. I'll get you out."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

A/N: Do review, please. **If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider adding, please PM me.** A preview for the next chapter:

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ _"Dino Steel, Armor On!"_

 _"Time is not on Riley's side. He needs to hurry if he wants to save the others from freezing to death. Also, Kendall has a special surprise for Emily."_


	2. 2: Dino Steel, Armor On!

A/N: Behold, the sequel to _**Dino Charged Samurai**_! This is an idea I've had for quite a while, and I really like it. Keep in mind, however, that this is fanmade and is in no way part of any canon series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Saban does. I just own the story plot.

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 _"Time is not on Riley's side. He needs to hurry if he wants to save the others from freezing to death. Also, Kendall has a special surprise for Emily."_

 **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**

 _ **Episode 2:**_ _Only Human_

 **Chapter 2:** Dino Steel, Armor On!

Frost was beginning to build up on everything now. The windows, the doors, the walls, even Emily herself.

Her Dino Com and Samuraizer had long since frozen over. They wouldn't work even if she did have service here. Something was also jamming their equipment. _**(Or someone.)**_

Her panic attack had died down a while ago. She was still panicked and scared, but the worst part was over. _**(For now.)**_

She was currently sitting against the wall, curled into a tight, little ball, for warmth. She had continued to walk, run, cartwheel, even front-flip and back-flip down this hallway _**(even when her side began to hurt from exercising so hard)**_ until she got too cold to continue.

Her breath coming out in dense puffs now, she raised her head and chattered out, "If I don't make it out of this, I hope you know, Mike, that you are very important to me, and so are the others…"

She trailed off when she realized that she never gave her Samurai family a proper goodbye. _**(Not even when she switched teams.)**_

A tear fell down her cheek, but it had barely halfway fallen when it completely froze over.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Puzzler was pulled out of his happy place when a Dino Saber was pointed at his neck.

The monster took off his sunglasses as Riley said _**(with a smoldering, unwavering, determined glare)**_ , "Let my friends go, or you're history."

Puzzler, however, was unfazed. He took off his sunglasses. "That would be illogical. If you destroy me, your friends would be ice cubes."

Riley was quiet as he processed this. Puzzler was right. That would be an illogical move. Alright, time for the next idea _**(Plan B)**_.

"Perhaps, we can solve this. I challenge you to a game." Puzzler suggested _**(which was exactly what Riley was thinking of, with a good trick up his sleeve, too)**_. "If you win, your friends go free. But, if I win, I get your Energem."

Riley hesitated, his hand immediately closing around the crystal on a string around his neck.

 _ **It's okay**_ , Riley. You know _**exactly**_ what you're risking. Besides, you've got a _**plan**_. Remember?

" _ **I don't think it's right for someone to change who they are just because someone else doesn't like them that way,"**_ Emily had told him during their first official meeting. _**"Trust me, I know. It's hard, but if you let them have power over you, it's only going to hurt you more."**_

And _**remember**_ , Riley, as long as you stick to that plan, you'll be able to rescue your friends.

" _ **See? I got a B+, Riles! All thanks to you!"**_ Emily's smile had been wider that he had ever seen it before.

Riley would never forget that smile she wore, nor the hug she gave him, that day, because that was when he finally became comfortable with using his intellect around anybody. That was the day Emily had successfully turned his life around. _**(If she hadn't been there, who knows where he'd be now?)**_

Riley inhaled deeply, then exhaled slowly _**(he was nervous)**_ , and said, "Challenge accepted."

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Emily weakly smiled at the strong thoughts of her new friends.

 _ **Shelby**_ was awesome, and Emily liked her very much _**(and was reminded of Kevin and Mia, maybe some Lauren too)**_.

She loved _**Tyler**_. They were very similar _**(and he reminded her of Antonio, with Jayden and Lauren's wisdom)**_.

 _ **Kendall**_ was one to be respected _**(and reminded Emily of Jii and Lauren)**_.

 _ **Chase**_ was the one she wanted to get to know more. He greatly intrigued her _**(and heavily reminded her of Mike)**_.

And _**Koda**_. Oh, silly, lovable Koda. He reminded her so much of herself. A heart of gold, a bit of a fish out of water, but tough when needed and _**very**_ protective.

She had only known them for a short time, but she already liked them all, a lot.

But if this was really how she had to die, then so be it.

At least, she died trying to protect this world…

Emily's train of thought was interrupted by a marble falling from the air vent in front of her.

She reached out a shaky hand and picked up the tiny, round object, orange, red, and yellow in color. She immediately recognized it.

 _ **Fury's marble, from this morning.**_

"Riley!" Emily's eyes filled with tears of joy and a smile broke out on her face, as she looked up towards the air vent the marble had fallen through. "You're amazing!"

The fire of determination coursed through her veins, warming her up as she jumped up on a box nearby and pulled off the air vent cover.

This is what he was trying to say earlier, when he got cut off. The marble was his way of relaying that message to her, that this air vent was her ticket out of here.

She never doubted him for a second.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Riley wasn't paying much attention to the 3D chess game Puzzler had set up. _**(Though, truth be told, he could play this game blindfolded, with his hands tied behind his back. Yes, it was that easy. At least, for him.)**_ He was distracted by the haunting insecurity that he had failed to save his friends.

 _ **Should he have gone for something more recognizable than marbles? But marbles were all he had on him…**_

 _ **What if the others didn't get the message? What if his calculations were wrong? What if they were already dead, already frozen to the bone?**_

 _ **What if he was too late?**_

But when he laid eyes on those five familiar faces, he wanted to smile, all worries being washed away just at the sight of them still alive and well _**(and quite ready to kick some butt)**_.

"Hah! I win!" Puzzler announced, looking very pleased with himself. His back was to the others. He clearly did not see them, giving Riley the impression that Puzzler had _**not**_ caught him throwing marbles at the air vents earlier. _**Good, that was a sure victory for Riley.**_ "Now, give me your Energem."

Riley merely smirked. "Oh, I don't think so." Puzzler was obviously confused by this, so Riley continued, "You see, the game wasn't chess."

"Surprise!"

The monster turned to look behind him, and he was very shocked to see the other five Rangers standing behind him _**(the Aqua Ranger in between the Blue and the Black, interrupting the Rangers' usual color scheme)**_ , all with angry glares on their faces, the Red and Black Rangers cracking their knuckles _**(an obvious sign that they meant to intimidate him, but Puzzler remained unfazed)**_.

"The game was to escape the maze," Riley explained. But before he went over to join his _**(safe and sound)**_ friends, he added, "Oh, and that reminds me." Riley moved his last piece and knocked Puzzler's last pawn off the board. "Checkmate."

Puzzler's attention was immediately drawn to Riley's last move. "What? Inconceivable!"

Riley led the group morph. "Dino Chargers!"

"Ready! _**Energize, ha! Unleash the Power!**_ "

A bright flash of rainbow filled the area. When it faded, there stood the six Rangers, all morphed.

"I'm done playing games!" Puzzler's temper overtook him. "I'm going to destroy you!" The monster overthrew the chess board, and the table it was sitting on.

Tyler's only response was a strong, "Power Rangers, Charged! _**Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Power Ranger Red!**_ "

Chase followed, _**"Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"**_

" _ **Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"**_

" _ **Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"**_

" _ **Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"**_

" _ **Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua!"**_ Emily completed the rollcall.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!"

"Power Rangers––"

" _ **Dino Charge!"**_ The six finished collectively.

"It's about to get wild!" Tyler announced, the six Rangers getting fired up.

The initial fight against the Vivix went exceptionally well. They were simple foot soldiers _**(so of course, they would be easy to deal with)**_.

However, it was the middle of the Vivix fight when Emily got the message from Kendall.

Emily was in the middle of a back flip when her Dino Com went off. She answered it, using her other arm to single-handedly fight off the Vivix around her _**(yes, pun intended)**_.

"Yes, Miss Morgan?" Emily asked. "I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"The other Rangers have an Armor Mode I each created just for them," Kendall replied, "called Dino Steel."

"Uh-huh. And?" Emily wanted her new mentor to get to the point. But she didn't say that aloud. She was too polite.

"I upgraded your Chargers last night, Emily," Kendall continued with a straight face. "You should have access to it now, too. Go on and try it out."

"Okay," Emily replied, as Kendall's face was replaced with a black screen. She retrieved an Ankylo Charger from her belt buckle, her morpher gun in her right hand. "Dino Charger, ready!"

After clicking the button on the top and placing it in the slot of her morpher, she pressed down on the hammer of the gun once, before switching it over to her left hand, and running the barrel of the gun all down her right arm, leaving aqua-colored sparks in its wake.

" _ **Dino Steel, Armor On!"**_

The other five Rangers' attention spoke up when they heard these words. They turn to Emily in time to see silver, spiky arm form on her right arm, and an aqua-colored hammer materialize in the respective hand.

" _ **Ankylo Hammer!"**_ Emily called before finding her footing and smacking a Vivix in the chest it the said weapon. She twirled it behind her back, before hitting at least three more Vivix. She smashed her hammer into the ground, causing the rest of the Vivix around her to explode in a giant fireball.

Emily _**(and the other Rangers)**_ reeled in the sheer power this Dino Steel Mode had given her. _**(Kendall certainly was amazing. That was for darn sure.)**_

To no surprise, Puzzler had noticed as well, and he had quickly moved to attack her.

"It's the most logical move to always take out the strongest paw first."

Emily easily blocked his flagpole weapon with her Dino Steel Armor.

Puzzler quickly glanced down at his stomach, where Emily's powering-up Dino Morpher was pointing. He looked back up into her morpher face in time to hear her say, "I am nobody's pawn. _**Dino Morpher Blast!**_ "

Puzzler crashed hard into the brick wall behind him, caused by the blast from Emily's morpher.

"Guys, I still hungry," Koda informed his friends, as they all joined Emily in facing Puzzler.

"Don't worry, Koda," Emily put away her morpher in order to gently pat the Blue Ranger on his shoulder. "We'll all get pizza after this." She retrieved another Ankylo Charger from her belt buckle, this time handing it to Koda. "Here, finish him off."

Koda took it out of her hand. "Dino Charger, ready!" He placed it inside his own morpher and closed it on the Charger.

" _ **Ankylo Charger, Engage."**_ Koda spun the barrel.

" _ **Dino Morpher Blast, Final Strike!"**_

A stego head and an ankylo head both flew at Puzzler and bit down on his whole body, hard, one at a time, stego first, ankylo second. The combo blast was, fortunately, enough to beat Puzzler once and for all _**(hopefully)**_.

The six Rangers celebrated Puzzler's demise. Emily could definitely relate.

But then, the skies went dark, with the clouds filled with thunder and lightning. But a gold-and-black, mechanical pterodactyl flew out of the black clouds, clearing up the skies. But the tension and shock still remained.

"Th-that's the –" Shelby couldn't find herself to finish her own sentence.

So Emily finished it for her. "The Ptera Zord…Fury actually got his hands on it."

Riley said nothing, his guilt only building. He could have stopped Fury. He _**should have**_ stopped Fury.

But…then his friends would have surely been frozen through by now if he had.

Besides, now, he had the chance to get the Ptera Zord back.

"Let's go," Riley said, holding up a Raptor Charger. "ParaRaptor Formation."

Tyler and Chase both nodded in response and held up their respective Chargers.

"Dino Chargers, ready! _**Dino Charge Megazord, ParaRaptor Formation!**_ "

Emily didn't have time to admire the Megazord cockpit. It was a nice, slick silver color, and one had to physically mode their bodies to control the entire Megazord, with their morphers locked in the control panel each next to their stands _**(a bit different from the Samurai megazords, where their swords acted like their joysticks)**_.

Again, Emily didn't have time to admire the craftsmanship of the cockpit, because as soon as they stepped inside the Megazord, the Ptera Zord had shot out a fast beam of lightning at them.

Two shots were fired at them, and the Rangers barely got hit with them.

Two seconds later, Puzzler was back, in Mega Mode form.

Now, with two enemies attacking them on both sides, they didn't stand a chance. At the same time Puzzler was slicing and dicing them with his flagpole weapon, the Ptera Zord was shooting its lightning at them.

The combined forces shook the cockpit itself.

As Emily regained her footing, Koda asked, "Who do we fight?"

"Let's deal with this one problem at a time," Tyler replied. "Dino Charge Megazord, Final Attack!"

" _ **Para Zord, Fireball Finish!"**_

A purple-energized, green fireball flew at Puzzler, causing him to fly backwards and straight into the Ptera Zord, but that wasn't the weird part.

When Puzzler got close enough, the Ptera Zord fired another shot of lightning, this time at Puzzler, who was gone in a semi-large explosion. This left the Rangers to reel in the shock what had just happened.

"I guess the Ptera Zord thought it was being attacked," Emily suggested, as the Ptera Zord released the Charger from its mouth and flew off.

The Rangers could only stand there, and think about what had just happened.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

The elevator doors swung open, and Chase, Emily, and Koda stepped out into the lab, where Riley was sitting at the picnic table they had brought in, surrounded by Kendall and Keeper.

"But while going after Fury was the most logical decision," Kendall was saying, "it wouldn't have been the best decision."

"She's right, you know," Emily gently spoke aloud, causing the three at the table to turn to her. "Sometimes emotion is better than logic."

"No feel bad, Riley," Koda added, with his signature smile. "You save your tribe. Act with heart." He patted Riley on the chest. "Always good."

"I agree," Chase said, in his New Zealander accent. "Especially since I'm in that tribe."

Emily smiled at that remark before wrapping Riley in a big hug. "I knew you could do it." Emily vaguely felt Riley _**(somewhat)**_ hug her back.

She could relate. She's made mistakes before, choices that she's regretted.

"Who wants pizza?" Shelby asked, as she and Tyler entered the lab with freshly baked pizza. While Shelby went on ahead to the counter where Kendall's computer was, Tyler stayed behind.

Koda followed his nose, happily muttering, "Finally, food!" Chase and Kendall followed.

"Save some for us, Koda," Kendall was replying.

By now, Tyler had set the second pizza box down on the picnic table and Emily had loosened up her hug she was giving to Riley.

"What's up?" Tyler asked, he and Emily clearly noticing the pain and guilt Riley was going through. Emily was giving Riley a shoulder massage, trying to relax him. _**(She knew how he got whenever he was stressed.)**_

"You know that gold energy thing coming from Fury that you saw?" Riley slowly questioned Tyler. When the Red Ranger nodded, the Green continued on, the Aqua keeping quiet and listening, "I saw it too."

Tyler immediately jumped at Riley's claim. "You did?" he quietly asked, though anxious to hear more. Riley nodded. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," was the truth the southern boy gave. "But whatever it is, Fury seemed to be _**draining**_ its power to charge the Ptera Charger."

"Friend or foe," Tyler determined, "we have to either help that thing or stop it before things get out of hand."

"We will," Emily finally spoke up, quietly, still massaging Riley's tense shoulders.

"How can you be so optimistic?" Tyler asked, mildly curious as to what the answer was. "Things are not looking up right now. Not in our favor, at least."

"Yeah, Fury has the Ptera Charger still," Emily calmly explained. "Yeah, he has control of the Ptera Zord now, and yeah, it's mainly our fault." Emily motioned to just the three of them. "But, things usually do look up eventually."

"I fell for a trap," Tyler quietly, almost darkly, stated.

"That any one of us could have fallen for, too, Ty," was Emily's soothing reply. "No one blames you."

"I let Fury escape with the Ptera Charger," Riley cut in, adding in his fault, his voice filled with guilt and sorrow.

"In order to save your friends from a terrible fate," Emily calmly replied again. "You made the right choice, Riles. Me? I have the unforgivable act." The two guys both turned to her, curious as to what that _'act'_ could be. By this time, the others had gotten wind of their conversation and had decided to listen in. "I was stupid. I actually believed that Fury was an honest and honorable warrior. I actually believed that Fury would hand over the Ptera Charger if I asked him to. I was too trusting and too naïve. Those are not qualities that a Samurai possesses."

"Sometimes, what you think is your greatest weakness can actually be your greatest strength," Keeper politely cut in. He usually didn't overstep his bounds, but when one of his Rangers needed emotional and mental support and advice, he had to.

Every one of the Rangers he had met so far had a specific flaw, except for Emily. She was a mystery to him, mainly because she was always so happy, calm, and optimistic, choosing to be kind to others and keeping her problems to herself. Now he had just realized that Emily's flaw was _**self-deprecation**_ , or rather, _ **low self esteem**_.

"One should not tear themselves down in order to build others up, Emily, no matter how right it feels," Keeper continued. Emily broke eye contact with him, unable to look at anyone in the eyes.

Because this was way too familiar…

" _ **Then, why are you always putting yourself down?" Mike asked her. "Unless, that's what you really about yourself…"**_

" _ **W-Wha–?" was her only response to that. She was speechless.**_

Mike and Keeper had both hit the same nail on the head. That was what she thought of herself, all thanks to the _**bullies**_ she had received during her childhood.

She had saved Riley from the same fate _**(thank God)**_ , but she herself could not change back so easily.

"Sorry," Emily muttered a sorrow-filled apology, even though she didn't really need to apologize. She had no reason to. "It's not something I change so easily…" And then she went quiet.

"But still, it's like you said," Riley quickly said, brightening up the mood, mainly for her. _**(And she knew it. That's why she lightly smiled when she said this.)**_ "Things will look up eventually. And now, the most logical thing to do is to keep fighting, until Sledge is defeated for good and we have all ten Energems."

Emily mentally thanked Riley as the others agreed with Riley's _**(and Emily's)**_ optimistic statement.

Emotion and logic may clash a lot, but there were times where they always count on the other to support them.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

A/N: Do _**review**_ , please. **If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider adding, please PM me.** A preview for the next chapter:

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ _"Armor Modes and Art Majors"_

 _"Emily tries to hide this weird parallels thing from the others just as Fury shows up, and he's got a brand new toy, but so does Kendall."_


	3. 3: Armor Modes and Art Majors

A/N: Behold, the sequel to _**Dino Charged Samurai**_! This is an idea I've had for quite a while, and I really like it. Keep in mind, however, that this is fanmade and is in no way part of any canon series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Saban does. I just own the story plot.

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 _"Emily tries to hide this weird parallels thing from the others just as Fury shows up, and he's got a brand new toy, but so does Kendall."_

 **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**

 _ **Episode 2:**_ _Only Human_

 **Chapter 3:** Armor Modes and Art Majors

Kendall Morgan woke up with a start when she felt someone gently shake her awake. She looked into the worried eyes of Emily and Tyler, both wearing the usual museum jumpsuits.

"You okay?" Emily asked. Kendall nodded, yawning.

"Have you been here all night?" Tyler followed up, joining Emily in her concern.

"Yeah," Kendall attempted to explain through her yawning, "well, with the Zandar Treasures Expo this Saturday, trying to find four lost Energems, and Fury in charge of the Ptera Zord, can you really blame me? I thought you guys might need extra power in your Megazords. So, I developed these." She held up two of six new Chargers from the lab table/ Tyler took one out of Kendall's hand, while the woman gave Emily the other one.

"What are they?" Emily asked.

"A new Armor Mode, called Dino Drive," Kendall explained. "It's supposed to have enough power to control the Megazord by itself, so your regular Chargers can focus all of their own power on strengthening you guys. At least, in theory. I haven't had the opportunity to test it out, so it's still a prototype."

"Dino Drive?" Tyler commented. "Cool."

"I'm sure it'll work," Emily said to Kendall, a gentle smile on her face. "The Dino Steel mode you made us works like a charm, so why wouldn't this Dino Drive do the same?"

Kendall couldn't help but return Emily's optimistic smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. It just hope it really works."

"Whether it does or not," Emily stated, "you'll work nonstop until you get it right. Because that's who you are."

Tyler added, "And even after you get it right, you'll keep working to make it better. Seriously, Miss Morgan, you should take a vacation."

"Thank you for your concern, you two, but I'm fine," Kendall replied, giving them a reassuring smile. "Anyways, hand these out to the others." She handed them the other four Dino Drive Chargers. "And remember, Megazord only. It won't work anywhere else."

Tyler and Emily both nodded in understanding.

"Now,, if you'll excuse me," Kendall said, straightening herself out, "Shelby needs me for something in the café." She gave a slightly irritated sigh.

Tyler smiled. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure it's important."

"Let's hope so," Kendall stated, leaving the base just as Emily's Dino Com went off.

Emily answered it with Tyler joining her. Chase was on the other end.

"Yes, Chase?" Emily asked.

" _ **The Zandar Treasures have arrived. Time to unload."**_

"Alright, we'll be right there," Tyler replied before allowing Emily to hang up.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Shelby was the only one not wearing the standard museum jumpsuit. After her meeting with Kendall it the café _**(she wanted to help an art student named Julian get noticed, but to no avail)**_ , she didn't have time to change.

Chase had just set down a life-sized poster of a medieval knight complete with the armor, his helmet tucked under his left arm. Emily quickly noted his handsome face. It seemed very familiar, almost like it had come from a sketch she had seen.

 _ **But where?**_

Koda joined her and Chase at the poster, followed after by Tyler, Shelby, and Riley.

"Who this?" Koda asked, motioning towards the knight on the poster.

"No idea," Tyler replied, wondering the same thing.

"Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar," Emily's answer was automatic and surprising. Even she was rendered bewildered by it.

"How the hell do you know that?" Shelby asked.

Emily shrugged, "No idea – wait! I remember now. I read about him in one of Mentor Jii's old history books, about 800 years old or so. I had Jayden translate it for me."

"Why would you need to translate a history book?" Tyler asked.

"Have you ever tried to read ancient Japanese before, Tyler?"

Tyler only shook his head.

"Yeah, it's hard," Emily continued. "Anyways, the story claims Sir Ivan as the one who found the legendary Stone of Zandar."

"Really?" Koda asked, and Emily nodded. "Story time?" He looked at her, his eyes full of hope.

Emily smiled. "Sure, why not?" She took a deep breath before beginning her story. "800 years ago, in 13th century Zandar, Sir Ivan was escorting the young Prince Colin home one day…"

 _ **The sun was right above them, so it was around midday. Only about eight and a half more miles until they reached the castle.**_

 _ **Ivan glanced over when the boy Prince Colin cleared his throat.**_

" _ **I'm thirsty. Fetch me some water."**_

 _ **Ivan bowed his head once in acknowledgement–**_

"Really?" Shelby interrupted. "I know he's a prince and all, but he can't say 'please' and 'thank you'?"

"If that's how the story goes, Shelby, that's how it goes," Riley replied. He turned to Emily, "Continue, Peaches."

Emily smiled at him, "Thank you, Honey." _**(Yes, as in the sweet and tangy stuff you put on bread.)**_

"Honey?" Tyler asked.

"Peaches?" Chase added, both he and the others confused.

"Nicknames we gave to each other when we were kids," Emily answered. "Can I continue, please?"

"Right, sorry," Chase apologized. "Go on."

"Thank you," Emily continued. "As Ivan–"

But Koda placed a hand over her mouth, effectively cutting her off.

Emily shit the caveman a glare. _**(Really? Was he really interrupting her too?)**_ But Koda didn't even look at her.

"The air," he said. "Listen."

There was nothing at First, but as the group continued to listen, it almost sounded like something was flying towards them…pretty fast. But what was it?

Emily's hazel eyes widened. _**(Her Samurai senses were almost as good as Koda's caveman instincts.)**_ She immediately turned to Koda, who had released her mouth at this point. "The Ptera Zord!"

She and the others immediately went on high alert, as Chase and Koda each activated a Charger.

" _ **Summon Stego Zord!"**_

" _ **Summon Para Zord!"**_

The Ptera Zord immediately attacked them with a lightning strike. The Para Zord used its tail to fire multiple shots at the flying zord in order to protect the Stego Zord from further damage.

"Thank you, hotshot," Koda said.

"No problem, mate," was the Kiwi's reply. "Not so fast, it's coming back!"

Emily stood back, a Charger in hand and ready to go. "Should we summon our zords, too?" She asked Tyler. She could tell that Riley and Shelby wanted to know the same thing.

"Stand by," was the Red's answer. "I have a hunch."

It was Fury attacking them alright. Emily could recognize his attack pattern anywhere _**(or rather, his lack thereof)**_.

Tyler and the others watched as the Ptera Zord turned into its Megazord mode _**(something Kendall and Keeper had warned them about)**_. They were rendered speechless.

"That's the Ptera Charge Megazord," Riley choked out, remembering the lecture they got.

"I knew it," Tyler grumbled out, activating a Charger. " _ **Summon T-Rex Zord!**_ Activate _**Dino Charge Megazord – ParaStego Formation!**_ "

All six Rangers morphed and hopped into the cockpit, ready _**(but unwilling)**_ to fight the Ptera Zord.

At least, Emily was ready. She knew it had to be done, and she's done it before _**(well, kinda, but still)**_.

"I don't like fighting against an ally," Tyler muttered.

"We will if we have to," Emily picked up where Tyler left off. "Rangers must do what is best for the greater good no matter how embarrassing or painful," she recited from memory, the image of Jayden fighting a brainwashed Kevin still fresh in her mind.

She was not prepared for that situation, but she was ready now.

Kendall called them from the base, "Guys, we weren't expecting Fury to control an entire Megazord. It's very risky and very dangerous, but you have to activate your Dino Drive mode."

"Understood," Tyler said. "We're willing to take the risk."

"Right," the other five backed him up. "Dino Chargers, Ready! _**Dino Drive, Activate!**_ "

On top of their colored spandex, the six each gained a silver chest piece.

"Wow, I feel the charge of strength!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Kendall," Koda quickly said, "you very smart."

Kendall laughed it off like she didn't deserve the compliment. "I just hope it gives you the power boost you need."

"Oh, yeah. Let's go!" Chase exclaimed, using the Para Zord to fire more shots at Fury.

Fury retaliated with a simple levitation and a lightning strike. With a kick to the chest, the Rangers stumbled back.

" _ **Ptera Saber Slash!"**_

The Rangers blocked the attack with the Stego Sheild.

" _ **Stego Punch!"**_ At least, it got Fury off of them for a mere three seconds.

" _ **Para Zord Blast!"**_ Chase exclaimed, firing more shots at Fury, who easily blocked them all with the black cape the Ptera Charge Megazord had on.

" _ **Ptera Zord Saber Slash!"**_ A direct hit to the chest.

"Damn! He's so strong!" Tyler exclaimed.

The others…Tyler…he was hesitating, Emily realized. They were fighting an ally, one of their own, so it was natural they would be so reluctant to fight back. But Emily…she's done this before. She knew what to do.

Fury landed in front of them, charging up for another energy strike. "I told you Rangers I would get your Energems someday. Today is that day!" Fury said.

"Our defenses are down!" Shelby said.

"We can't take another hit!" Riley informed them.

"Tyler, let me take over!" Emily ordered, unable to hold back any longer.

"Emily?" Shelby asked, her and the others confused.

"But–!" Tyler started to protest.

"Trust me!" was all Emily said.

Tyler finally conceded and transferred the command codes to her station. "She's all yours, Em. Go for it."

"Thank you," Emily said. "Koda, throw your shield at Fury!"

" _ **Stego Shield, Block!"**_

He did so just as Fury fired his lightning attack.

" _ **Ptera Lightning Bolt!"**_

The Rangers struggled to hang on.

"Cannot hold on for much longer!" Koda exclaimed.

"Yes, you can, Koda!" Emily fired back. "Just trust me!"

Kendall called them again. "Sensors indicate Fury's Megazord is running on power."

"That's exactly what I was waiting for," Emily informed them. "It's our only hope." She turned to Chase. "I need you now, hotshot!"

Chase took the hint. _**"Para Zord Blast!"**_

The shots fired finally caught Fury off guard, as he finally sustained some damage.

Eventually, Fury changed the Ptera Charge Megazord into the Ptera Zord. "I'm almost out of energy! I return, Rangers, with a full Dino Charger, ready to finish you all!"

The Rangers watched Fury fly off in the Ptera Zord.

"Thank you, Emily," Tyler said. "If you hadn't taken over, we probably would've lost."

"We did lose," Emily stated, speaking the truth.

"But we survived," Koda pointed out, confused by her choice of words.

"I know better than anyone that surviving and winning are two complete different things," Emily replied, not making eye contact with anyone. "That cat has more lives. He'll be back before we know it."

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

It was nighttime now, and the Rangers had to stay late with Kendall in order to unload and document everything from the Zandar Treasures exhibit this Saturday _**(officially three days from now)**_.

As Koda was playing with a knight's helmet, Emily twirled her Dino Drive Charger in her hands.

"I don't get it," the blonde pondered aloud. "The energy in our Chargers last for so long. Why would Fury's run out of power so fast?"

"Well, it could be that the source of his energy is getting weak," Riley suggested.

"Or that thing inside him is preventing him from charging the Charger," Tyler added.

"Thing?" Emily asked. _**(Did she miss an episode?)**_ "What thing?"

"We'll tell you later," Chase gently replied.

"Just keep in mind, guys, that even a small amount of power in the Ptera Charger can still do a lot of damage," Kendall piped p, holding her clipboard and a pen. "Okay, next on the list is…the Stone of Zandar, in box number 15c."

It was quite a large box, and all six Rangers were needed to lift it.

"Be careful," Kendall warned, as the six gathered around the box.

"Okay, guys," Tyler reminded the others. "Teamwork. You ready?"

He received five nods in response.

"Okay, on three," he led the countdown. "One, two, three."

But as soon as the box got off the ground, the six Energems around their necks glowed, and so did whatever was inside the box.

They immediately, gently, set the glowing box down and held up their Energems.

"What the–?" Shelby asked. "Emily, what are you doing?"

Emily was prying the lid off the box.

"You said the Energems glow when they sense another one nearby, right?" was her answer. "I've got a hunch." Chase and Tyler shared a look before rushing forward to give her a hand. When they finally got the lid off, the group stood in awe at the sight that lay before them.

Either the Stone of Zandar was actually the Gold Energem or they were all going crazy.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

"It's authentic," Kendall confirmed about an hour later in the underground lab. "This is the real Gold Energem."

"Welcome back, my old friend," Keeper commented. "I haven't seen it since it bonded to the pteradactyl 65 million years ago."

"That makes seven Energems now," Riley said. "Only three more to go."

 _ **But Emily was hardly paying attention to that.**_

"If Fury gets his hands on this," Kendall warned, "he would have unlimited power over the Ptera Zord."

 _ **Her mind was focused on something else.**_

"Then, we hide it," Koda said.

"Or," Emily suggested, "we could tell Fury exactly where it is."

Everyone else gave her a confused look.

 _ **It didn't make any sense.**_

"I've got a plan," was Emily's response, and she had a little smile on her face.

Kendall said they had to get the Ptera Charger. She didn't really specify how.

 _ **Why would the Gold Energem be mentioned in ancient Samurai Ranger history?**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 **NOTE:** _**Many of you want to know if there will be a Samurai x Dino Charge crossover. Well, this Chapter defines my answer as a definite and teasing "maybe".**_

A/N: Do review, please. **If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider adding, please PM me.** A preview for the next chapter:

 _ **Chapter 4:**_ _"Emily's Plan"_

 _"Jayden's rubbed off on her, apparently, and also, she should have realized that Riley would be the first to figure out her problem."_


	4. 4: Emily's Plan

A/N: Behold, the sequel to _**Dino Charged Samurai**_! This is an idea I've had for quite a while, and I really like it. Keep in mind, however, that this is fanmade and is in no way part of any canon series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Saban does. I just own the story plot.

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 _"Jayden's rubbed off on her, apparently. Let's just hope it all works."_

 **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**

 _ **Episode 2:**_ _Only Human_

 **Chapter 4:** Emily's Plan

" _ **The Princess will be wearing the Stone itself! Tune in today at noon, only on Glitz World!"**_

"Yes! Our fake story make it to TV," Koda exclaimed.

"Yeah, good job, Kendall," Riley said. _**(Kendall was the only one who could pull the strings to make this happen. All Emily had to do was ensure her plan's success.)**_ "Let's just hope Poisandra catches it."

But Emily wasn't worried. The hard part was going to be the fight against Fury.

"Oh, she will," Emily replied, knowing exactly where she got her intel from.

"I heard her say to Curio that she never misses an episode," Chase explained, he and Emily sharing a knowing smile as he finished talking. Chase turned off the television set, just as a crash sounded in one of the caves.

"This…is the WORST!"

Emily couldn't help but smile, "And now for Phase Two of the plan."

Shelby entered the main room, wearing a fluffy pink dress, with white elbow-length gloves. Her hair was up in a bun and the Gold Energem was tethered to a string around her neck.

She looked just as pretty as Mia during _**Operation: Undercover Bride**_.

"Wow…" Chase mumbled. "You look…"

"Like cotton candy!" Koda finished with a big smile on his face.

Shelby merely shot them a death glare. "I can barely breathe. And my feet feel like they're getting chomped on by alligators." She paused. "No way, unh-unh. I refuse to be a whiny," she took off one shoe, "spoiled princess," and she took off the other shoe.

Chase snorted. "Well, it sounds like you don't have to pretend."

In response, Shelby angrily threw one of her shoes at him, but he caught it easily.

"Listen, Shelby," Emily spoke up, once she got over the urge to laugh, "I know you hate this, but it's to retrieve the Ptera Charger. Trust me, I thought about this through and through, and I've done it before. I know what I'm doing."

Shelby groaned, "I know, Em, but did you really have to pick _me_ to be the princess?"

Emily grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know what I'm doing," is all she said, but then she stepped back and started pacing. _**(She could sense Tyler coming, by the vibrations his footsteps made in the ground. She wasn't the Earth Samurai for nothing.)**_ "But, if you really want, I guess I could be the princess instead. It's my plan, anyways."

Shelby let off a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you, Emily." She handed Emily the shoes. "You are a lifesaver."

Emily only smiled at her as she took the said shoes from Shelby, as if knowing something she didn't.

Just then, the elevator doors opened up, revealing Tyler with his hair slicked back, wearing a fancy red prince uniform and a fake mustache, a black hat under his right arm, and a serious look on his face.

But that stoic look didn't last long. As soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, his dorky smile broke out across his face as he jogged over to the group, throwing his hat to Koda on the way over.

"I look awesome!" Tyler exclaimed, looking over at Shelby. "Emily, I'm liking your plan already." He paused, seeing Shelby's shoes in Emily's hands. "What's going on?"

"We seem to be having a technicality," Emily was barely able to contain a smile as she glanced over at Shelby knowingly. _**(Meanwhile, Chase and Riley shared a knowing glance at each other, both of them just realizing why Emily at set Tyler and Shelby as the Prince and Princess.)**_

Shelby was quick to reply. "No, we don't," she cut Emily off in a hurry. "At least, not anymore." She took back her shoes as she walked over to stand next to Tyler. "You're right, Em. It's wrong to complain. We're just doing this to get the Ptera Charger back."

"You know," Keeper spoke up, "a princess doesn't have to be spoiled. Sometimes, she can use her royal status to do good deeds."

Shelby kinda hung her head as Emily nodded, agreeing with Keeper. "Now, Tyler, do you need me to brief you on the Sir Ivan story again?" _**(She still didn't understand why the Energems were mentioned in ancient Samurai Ranger history.)**_

Tyler shook his head. "Nope, I wrote it all down." He patted his breast pocket, where the folded piece of binder paper was.

Emily nodded again. "Good. Remember, the real deal is always easier to buy and sell than the fake." Riley patted her on the back, for reassurance _**(he could always tell when she was doubting herself)**_. "Everyone know their places?" She got six affirmations in return. "Good, now let's cross our fingers and hope all of this is not for nothing."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chase said, "may I introduce to you, the prince and princess of Zandar."

The rest of the Rangers played along, applauding, as Tyler and Shelby began to play their parts.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Emily the _**Bodyguard**_ called the others through the earpiece she had on.

"Anything yet?" She asked quietly, her standing in position on the sidewalk, a crowd of fans and paparazzi behind her.

" _ **Negative,"**_ said Riley, her fellow _**Bodyguard**_. _**(When they're serious, country folk don't play around.)**_

" _ **Me neither,"**_ said Chase, the _**Paparazzi**_.

" _ **No Fury,"**_ Koda replies from up in a tree, as the _**Watchdog**_.

" _ **Nothing on the radar yet."**_ Kendall was down in the lab, as _**Mission Control**_.

"Okay, keep an eye out." As the one who thought of the plan, the others had places Emily as temporary leader, just like when she took over the Megazord earlier. "Tyler, Shelby, you guys ready to roll?"

" _ **We were born ready,"**_ was Tyler's reply, from the limo currently parked just around the corner, out of sight.

"Good, you have to be. Remember, you guys have to make it sell, otherwise Fury's not gonna show up."

" _ **Don't worry, Em,"**_ came Shelby's voice. _**"We'll force Fury out of hiding if we have to."**_

"Hopefully, we won't," was all Emily said, before she gave the subtle signal to start.

Through her sunglasses, Emily watched the following events unfold.

As soon as the limo pulled up the curb, the paparazzi immediately stormed the area. _**(Jesus! Alright, Emily, time for your drill sergeant persona!)**_ Emily _**(thankfully)**_ was able to get through the crowd and open the limo door for Tyler and Shelby.

As soon as the two stepped out, photographers and interviewers swarmed the couple.

"Woah, geez, people," was Emily sole reply to this.

" _ **Try to keep your sanity, Peaches,"**_ Riley muttered to her, having a clear view of what was going on.

Emily deeply inhaled, then exhaled, letting go most of her stress. "Thanks, Honey."

" _ **Anytime."**_

" _ **Keep your eyes open,"**_ Chase reminded them. _**"Fury could be anywhere."**_

Emily watched as the audience demanded a kiss from the royal couple, and when Shelby kissed Tyler quickly on the cheek, she hoped to the Grand Shogun that Chase got a picture of it.

But then Shelby went rouge. She entered the crowd, obviously intent on something.

" _ **What is she doing?"**_ Riley asked.

" _ **No idea,"**_ Chase replied.

"Shelby–" Emily began, but paused when she realized what Shelby was doing.

The art kid, Julian, was here, and Shelby was using her disguise as a princess to endorse him. This and the fact that Tyler played along made Emily's heart warm up. She couldn't help but smile.

By the time the two got to the podium, Emily had grown increasingly concerned. She gave Tyler the story just in case, but she had predicted that Fury would have shown up by now.

" _ **Emily,"**_ Shelby began.

"I know," was Emily's curt reply.

" _ **What do we do?"**_ Tyler quietly asked.

"Don't stop," Emily advised. _**(It's what Jayden would have done.)**_ "Keep going until Fury shows up."

Tyler reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper. At the podium, he cleared his throat before speaking in a very convincing British accent. "800 years ago, Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar, found the legendary Stone of Zandar in a creek. No one knows what happened next, but this story has been a large part of our kingdom today. And it is our deep honor to share our treasure with you today–"

All of a sudden, without warning, Fury ripped through the poster behind them and laughed evilly, before slicing the Gold Energem off Shelby's necklace.

"Finally, the Gold Energem is mine!" Tyler scooped Emily up in his arms bridal styler, as the other four Rangers were the only ones who dared to stay behind. "You Rangers made a huge mistake! _**Summon Ptera Zord!**_ "

Emily switched on her Dino Com as soon as Fury jumped into the Ptera Zord,

"Kendall?"

" _ **I know. Program activating in three…two…one."**_

When the six saw an explosion shake the Ptera Zord and Fury fall from 300 feet, Emily pumped her fists into the air in victory.

"Ha! Fury, you fell for that, hook, line, and sinker!"

Kendall's voice came back. _**"I'm sending you guys his coordinates now. Good luck."**_

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

By the time the Rangers had arrived at Fury's location, the general was infuriated.

Why did these Rangers keep playing him like a fool?

"Looking for this?" Fury snapped, holding up the Ptera Charger. "Your little charade nearly paid off. But now you'll pay the price."

"Trust me," Shelby stated, "I'm already paying it. These heels are killing me! We've gotta morph! _**Dino Charger!**_ "

"Ready!"

But Emily was the only one _**(besides Shelby)**_ who was.

Tyler and Chase ripped off their fake mustaches _**(Tyler rather quickly, which he regretted)**_.

"We did look good, aye?" Chase asked Tyler. Shelby rolled her eyes as the two goofed around.

"Oh, yeah," Tyler agreed.

Emily cleared her throat, causing the four guys to snap back into focus.

"Ready! _**Energize, ha! Unleash the Power!**_ "

"Spikeballs!" Fury ordered. "Get them!"

" _ **Dino Steel, Armor On!"**_

Armed with her Ankylo hammer, Emily charged into the fight. As Tyler, Chase, and Koda handled the Spikeballs _**(with Tyler eventually going off to fight Fury with the aid of Chase's Para Chopper)**_ , Riley and Shelby each taking on the vivix, Emily was free to take on the second Spikeball.

It was tough, but she was winning.

But a powerful shockwave knocked her back. The Spikeball she was fighting immediately turned to the source.

"Boss!"

 _ **Boss?**_ He meant Fury, and _**Tyler**_ was fighting Fury. Oh, no! Tyler!

Emily got back to her feet, hitting the Spikeball in the chest with her Hammer, before rushing over to help Tyler and see if he was okay. _**(She hoped her worry was all for nothing.)**_

"Tyler!" Emily paused upon seeing the scene.

Tyler was unmorphed, watching Fury as a golden-energized entity _**(Emily was surprised at this, but suspected that this was what was inside Fury's body that the others were talking about)**_ was seemingly attempting to escape.

But Tyler was…hesitating. Again. Why? Unlike the Megazord battle, Emily couldn't find any reason here.

Then again, the entity kinda looked…like a _human_.

"Tyler, what are you waiting for?" The other four Rangers rushed up and stopped just behind Emily. "Destroy him!"

The others were right. Fury was in the perfect position to be destroyed. _**(Good job, Tyler.)**_ But he was hesitating, possibly because of that entity.

Shelby turned to Emily, probably hoping she would take command again. "Emily?"

Emily's fist around the handle of her Hammer tightened. She too was hesitating, because that entity did indeed look human.

But only when Tyler tearfully muttered "Dad?" did Emily finally make her decision.

"Stand down," was Emily's curt reply.

She had heard about Tyler looking for his dad. Her own dad had left home when she was a kid, without warning, never to be seen or heard from again, but Tyler's dad had disappeared under mysterious circumstances. Ten years had gone by, and Tyler was still searching.

No matter what Jayden or Lauren would have done, Emily knew that she couldn't do it. A single tear fell from one of her hazel eyes, underneath her helmet. Fury was an enemy, yes, but if that entity really was Tyler's dad, then…she couldn't do it. Emily's empty fist _**(the one without the Hammer)**_ tightened as well.

"But–!" Koda began.

"That's an order!" Emily snapped, and Koda wasn't the only one who backed up. _**(Shelby, Chase, and Riley also got out of Emily's way. While Shelby and Chase had a feeling that Emily wasn't one to be messed with, Riley knew for certain what that voice tone meant.)**_

Eventually, the entity went back inside Fury's chest, but it apparently took its toll on Fury. He looked deadbeat tired.

"Nice try, Rangers! As if you could actually take that Charger away from me!" Emily glared at him, not intending to play nice with Fury ever again. Not after this. "Take me to the ship!"

The six Rangers could only watch as the Spikeballs supported and led Fury off the battlefield and away from Earth back into space.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Emily waited behind as Shelby celebrated with Julian in the café, while they were closing up. The kid had just got his gig at a fancy art school in New York, exactly what both of them wanted. All because Shelby was named the princess.

Emily was disheartened. Her plan failed. They had failed to retrieve the Ptera Charger, all because she was too soft to attack Fury when she knew that a living human being probably was trapped inside him. But maybe Julian getting where he deserved to go could be worth it. Emily tried to slap on a smile, but she couldn't keep it on.

Koda and Chase _**(and Shelby too)**_ , Emily could tell, were still scared of her. They hadn't expected her to snap earlier, and Emily hadn't apologized yet. And Riley?

Emily felt that Riley was scared of her too.

At least, until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Emily let slip a smile _**(It was very small, but it was there)**_. "Hey, Honey."

"How are you doing, Peaches?" Riley asked.

"I could be a whole lot better," was her reluctant reply, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Koda, Chase, and Shelby creep closer. "Sorry about earlier, Koda. I just…couldn't do it."

"So why?" was all Shelby asked. "Why couldn't you destroy Fury?"

Emily took a deep breath, preparing to tell them about what she and Tyler had seen.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Tyler was in the base, moping like Emily had been earlier in the café. Kendall entered via the elevator doors, the other five Rangers entering not long after.

Kendall approached Tyler, sitting at the table, taking off her glasses and slowly saying, "From what I could tell, you had the chance to destroy Fury and retrieve the Ptera Charger, but you didn't. Why? What happened out there?"

"I…" Tyler didn't know what to say. He knew it was his fault. He was the one fighting Fury, but he didn't follow through on his word.

"It's okay, Tyler," Emily spoke up. "I couldn't destroy Fury either." Kendall gave her a confused look.

"I wouldn't have destroyed him either," Riley followed up. "Not today." After what Emily had told them, he immediately felt the same way.

"Me either," said Koda.

Chase placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "You made the right choice, mate."

"It was the only choice, Tyler," Shelby said. "Until you know for sure." After what Emily had revealed to them, she and Tyler were right not to destroy Fury.

But Kendall still didn't know, "Know what for sure?"

Tyler took a deep breath, "That spirit, the one inside Fury. I think ten years ago he captured my dad and…he's trying to escape. That's why I didn't destroy Fury."

Kendall was speechless upon what she was hearing, Keeper gently cut in once again, "You followed your heart, my friend. That is never a mistake." _**(Emily had a feeling he was aiming this at her too.)**_ "Until whoever is locked inside of Fury is free, you cannot destroy him."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

A/N: Do review, please. **If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider adding, please PM me.** A preview for the next chapter:

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _"The Real Prince of Zandar"_

 _"Just as Emily heads to the Shiba House for some answers, some guy named Phillip takes off with the Gold Energem."_


	5. 5: The Real Prince of Zandar

A/N: Behold, the sequel to _**Dino Charged Samurai**_! This is an idea I've had for quite a while, and I really like it. Keep in mind, however, that this is fanmade and is in no way part of any canon series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Saban does. I just own the story plot.

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 _"Just as Emily heads to the Shiba House for some answers, some guy named Phillip takes off with the Gold Energem."_

 **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**

 _ **Episode 2:**_ _Only Human_

 **Chapter 5:** The Real Prince of Zandar

It was Saturday, the day of the Zandar Treasures Expo. If it weren't for the fact that the Stone of Zandar was actually the _**Gold Energem**_ , the Rangers normally wouldn't have anything to worry about.

Shelby sighed in frustration as Tyler and Chase entered the base. "I am _**really**_ not looking forward to today," she complained.

"Neither am I," Kendall agreed, "but we have to, so let's get it done and over with."

"Where Emily?" Koda asked when he noticed one person missing.

"She said she had something important to take care of," Riley repeated what Emily told him. "If we need her for Ranger stuff, all we need to do is call her."

"It's okay," Tyler reassured them. "We can carry on without her. All we have to do is watch over the Gold Energem until the Expo is over."

 _ **Sounded**_ easy enough…

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

 _ **Eyes on Kevin, Mike. Outwit him and win.**_

Kevin and Mike were currently sparring, with Jii and the other Samurai Rangers watching. The loser had to do the dishes after dinner tonight.

After a few jabs at each other, even with his creative wits, Mike knew he was going to lose.

"Switch to your right foot, Mike."

It was like an angel from heaven had spoken to him. He followed her advice, not questioning anything. The switched stance allowed Mike to easily take down Kevin, which really surprised the Blue Samurai. _**(Yay! Mike won!)**_

"3, 2, 1, and he's down!" Antonio counted. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new dojo champion!"

Kevin groaned as Mike celebrated. "That doesn't count! You had help, Mike. You cheated."

Mike stopped dancing for a moment. "Oh, so I wasn't the only one who heard that?"

"Of course not," said the voice again. "I'm not a ghost. Besides, technically, it's not cheating if I'm no longer a Samurai Ranger."

Mike, Kevin, and Antonio turned around in time to see Mia tightly hug the owner of the mysterious, yet heavenly voice.

"Emily! I missed you!" Mia squealed, before the former Yellow Ranger let go and turned to give hugs to Jayden and Lauren.

"It's great to see you all again," Emily replied after hugging the other three, Mike the longest and tightest. "But I do have important stuff to do. Mentor, you have that information I requested?"

"Yes," Jii replied, taking some books of the shelf. "Now you explained having questions that only these books could answer. You mind explaining?"

Emily hesitated before pulling out the Aqua Energem from underneath her shirt. "Why not? After all, you guys are involved too." She held up the Energem in the palm of her hand. "The Energems are a part of our history too."

"What?"

"How?"

"The Sir Ivan story, the Stone of Zandar is the Gold Energem." There was a silence, filled with surprise and some confusion, so Emily continued. "I know. That was our initial reaction too." Emily took a deep breath. "I think the Nighlock _**at least**_ know that the Energems exist." _**(It was only a theory, but that's why she was here, to test it out and find worthy evidence.)**_

It was Kevin who spoke next. "But how can you be certain of this? It's an interesting theory, but where's your proof?" He was sure the others agreed with him, Jayden and Lauren especially. _**(And he was right.)**_

Yet, Emily already had an answer. "It does appear to be just a regular story on the surface, but when you think about it, the story takes place in 13th century Zandar, in Europe. The only characters mentioned are young prince Colin, Sir Ivan, and a cloaked figure, with a lightning-brandished sword." _**(Emily couldn't help but get a strange feeling when she mentioned the third character, but she quickly shrugged it off.)**_ "No Nighlock or Samurai Ranger is mentioned, because it takes place 400 years _**before**_ the Grand Shogun first met Master Xandred. So why is this mentioned in ancient Samurai Ranger history, _**our**_ history, if we have nothing to do with it?"

The group was quiet, processing that. "She's got a point," Mike told the others. "It wouldn't be in our history if we or the Nighlock weren't involved in some way or another."

Emily mentally thanked Mike for agreeing with her, before continuing, "And then I remembered that the story, when I first read it, was being told from the view of a witness, someone who was there, like a first person narrative or something. It certainly starts that way, but then it just cuts off, like there's a missing page, or a piece of the puzzle we don't have."

Jii quickly cut in, carrying the book that contained the Sir Ivan story. _**(It was torn and tattered, the oldest book in the library.)**_ "I may have just found it. The account was told by Juuzou, a Shiba Clan servant. He was en route back to Japan after delivering a message to an ally in Britain. Juuzou ends the story by describing a second encounter."

 _ **Still relishing in the awe of the gold light that had surrounded him, Sir Ivan held his sword in front of him, ready to fight and defend Prince Colin. The figure took off his cloak, revealing an enraged Fury. "If I can't have it, no one else can!"**_

 _ **Fury opened up his chest and gold energy chains erupted and tangled themselves all around Ivan and began dragging Ivan slowly towards him.**_

 _ **Another flash of gold shone brightly amongst the trees and before Juuzou knew it, the young knight was gone.**_

 _ **But Fury had seemingly lost whatever he was fighting the knight over. "Oh no! Where is it?! Where'd it go?"**_

 _ **By the river, just narrowly out of sight, Prince Colin's weak hand wrapped around the glowing, golden crystal.**_

" _ **Have you lost something?" Fury turned around to see a short, octopus like monster, with a staff. "I can help you find it."**_

" _ **No thanks! Now get lost, Noodle Face!"**_

" _ **I am Octoroo, second-in-command to the Nighlock Army, and the brains behind Master Xandred's operation. My army of Nighlock can easily find what it is you are looking for."**_

" _ **What's in it for you?"**_

" _ **I get half of what we help you find."**_

 _ **Fury simply laughed it off. "You really think I'm going to share my treasures with you?"**_

 _ **Octoroo, if he could show it, smiled evilly. "Then I'll take it all."**_

 _ **This was when Fury became angry. "Is that a threat, shrimp?"**_

" _ **I'm a squid, actually, and you're going to regret crossing me." Octoroo was quiet, but he was mad.**_

 _ **Juuzou took no chances with sticking around. He quickly ran from his hiding spot behind the bushes, he had to report this to his lord, the head of the Shiba Clan. There have been some sightings of these Nighlock in Japan before, that's why the Shiba Clan exists, but to see them in any country besides Japan was unsettling.**_

 _ **Juuzou was about to disappear altogether and avoid getting in the middle of the fierce fight that had just broken out between Octoroo and Fury.**_

 _ **But Prince Colin was still here, still lying by the river. Juuzou couldn't just leave the boy behind.**_

 _ **Before Colin passed out, he saw a Japanese man lean over him and ask him which direction his home was. Colin weakly raised a fist, the one which held the gold crystal, and pointed a shaky finger to his right.**_

 _ **Prince Colin never knew the man who saved him and took him back to the castle of Zandar that day, but without him, Zandar wouldn't have had also received the legendary Stone of Zandar.**_

"This story tells us that Emily is correct. The Nighlock do know the Energems exist, because Octoroo was a witness. And we know the same information because of Juuzou."

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Tyler looked on the current situation with mixed feelings. One side of his mind was confused. The other side was repeating "Uh-oh" over and over.

"Excuse me," Kendall stepped up and spoke to the man, politely but meaning business. "I am the museum director. Just what do you think you're doing?"

The man was currently having his henchmen take all of the items in the expo here.

"I'm taking what belongs to me," the man replied. Tyler wasn't sure whether or not he liked this guy.

Riley stepped forward. "Hey, whoa, whoa, no, that's impossible, 'cause these belong to the royal family…" He trailed off, everything finally making sense. "Ohh…"

But the others were still confused. So the man continued, "Starting to get the picture, aren't we? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Phillip III of Zandar, the real prince, unlike the imposters that have been masquerading around here." As he held up a picture from the fake press conference a couple days ago, his eyes finally set on Tyler and Shelby. "Wait a moment. This is you two, isn't it?"

Tyler had no idea was to say, and Shelby was speechless, so he muttered, "Uh, uh…"

"It's a wonder anyone would have mistaken you for a prince," Phillip darkly replied.

Okay, um. Ouch. That actually really hurt. And it wasn't even his idea.

"But you have it all wrong. First of all, it wasn't our idea–" Shelby began.

"It was mine," Tyler interrupted, and Shelby gave him a stare that was filled with… _ **confusion, betrayal, and sadness, he thought**_. It was too mixed up to really tell for sure. "It was my idea. If you must punish anyone, let it be me."

"Oh, I'll take the pleasure of it, alright," Phillip continued. "But one step at a time. I am taking all of these treasures back to Zandar with me. You better beg for mercy," he directed the last part at Tyler. "Masquerading as a royal member of Zandar is a federal offense in our country."

Phillip turned to leave, the gold Energem in hand, but he was stopped by Koda, who was eating an apple, in his bare feet.

"Please, wait. Please leave crystal…"

"Bare feet. And a half eaten apple…?" Phillip paused. "Were you born in a cave?"

"No, born on mammoth hunt," and once again, Koda missed the point. "Mother could not make it home cave."

The other Rangers tried to hide their rolling eyes and soft snickers.

"It matters not," Phillip announced. "I will be taking my leave now."

Tyler and the others followed him outside, all the way to his care, but that was where they were forced to just watch.

"H-He can't really do that, can he?" Shelby asked Kendall. They had just lost the Gold Energem _**and**_ got busted for the undercover mission. _**That and**_ the expo was officially over. That was a _**triple bust**_.

"He is the Prince of Zandar," Kendall shrugged, before she noticed something. "Wait a minute…"

Thankfully, she wasn't the only one who saw those seaweed-heads following the Prince's car.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

"Hang on," Emily paused Jii as the man re-read the story for the fourth time. Kevin, Antonio, and Mike groaned.

"Emily, there's nothing else left to analyze. We've gone through the entire thing three times already," Kevin tried to reason with her.

"If you want to go do something else, Kevin, feel free. But if you staying, then shush," but she ignored him. "Mentor, please repeat the paragraph you just finished."

"Of course," Jii took a quiet, deep breath before reciting, " _'One moment Sir Ivan was there, but in two flashes of gold, the first of them spreading all throughout his body, he was gone. The lion creature laughed evilly, as if he had known where the Knight had gone, but he apparently had made a mistake. He tried searching for the gold crystal, but he could not find it.'_ "

"And stop," Emily gently ordered, raising up a hand.

"Why?" Antonio asked. "What did that mean?"

Kevin merely shrugged.

Realization and reality were tag-teaming and ganging up on Emily right now. "It means that the golden entity trapped Fury is not Tyler's dad at all. It's Sir Ivan! And Fury was using Ivan to charge to Ptera Charger, but only the Gold Energem can do that, and _**we**_ have it. Unless…"

Emily was getting somewhere, Mia could tell, so the older girl urged her to continue, "Unless what?"

Emily snapped her fingers. "Of course! Sir Ivan bonded with the Gold Energem! Everything makes a lot more sense now!"

But Jayden gently cut in, trying to calm her down, "Em, you're jumping to conclusions way too quickly." _**("Thank you," Kevin cut in.)**_ "How can you be sure that _**he's**_ your Gold Ranger?"

"' _In two flashes of gold, the first of them spreading all throughout his body'_ ," Emily quoted directly from the text. "That's generally what happens when someone bonds to an Energem. Don't believe me? Ask Mike. He was there when I bonded with mine."

No one could deny this, so it left a slightly uncomfortable silence. Fortunately, it was broken by Emily's Dino Com going off.

Emily quickly answered. Any other time, they would have used her cell-phone. The Dino Com meant emergencies. "Hello?"

" _ **Get back to the base, Emily, right now!"**_ Kendall ordered. _**"We have crisis."**_

Emily sighed. "Did Chase almost set the kitchen on fire again?"

" _ **No, much worse."**_

By the tone of Kendall's voice, it was definitely serious. As in _'the Energems are in danger'_ serious. "Okay, what happened?" Emily asked, as she began to gather up all of her stuff.

" _ **The real prince of Zandar has the Gold Energem and is being attacked by Sledge's minions! The others need your help!"**_ Kendall said, rather quickly.

Emily paused, sharing a blank, then shocked, and then shocked and scared stare with the others. "Sorry, Miss Morgan, but I think you lost me at _'the_ _ **real**_ _prince of Zandar'_."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 **Note:** _**Yes, I know James Navarro, AKA Tyler's dad, has been confirmed as the Aqua Ranger. Okay, I know. So, please stop telling me about that. Trust me, I'm still going to include James, but in a different role.**_

A/N: Do review, please. **If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider adding, please PM me.** A preview for the next chapter:

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _"Pteradactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"_

 _"Once Emily hears of an emergency, she has no choice but to go – Oooo, he's so sparkly!"_


	6. 6: Pteradactyl, Power Ranger Gold!

A/N: Behold, the sequel to _**Dino Charged Samurai**_! This is an idea I've had for quite a while, and I really like it. Keep in mind, however, that this is fanmade and is in no way part of any canon series.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers, sadly. Saban does. I just own the story plot.

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 _"Once Emily hears of an emergency, she has no choice but to go – Oooo, he's so sparkly!"_

 **Power Rangers: Dino Charge**

 _ **Episode 2:**_ _Only Human_

 **Chapter 6:** Pteradactyl, Power Ranger Gold!

Emily had practically run over to the base once Kendall ended the call.

The other Samurai obviously wanted her to explain, but Emily politely _**(and quickly)**_ declined, promising to tell them later _**(after the Gold Energem was back in safe hands and this whole thing with the**_ _ **real**_ _ **prince of Zandar was smoothed over)**_.

Now inside the base, Emily quickly placed her Energem into its charging station.

"Ms. Morgan!" Emily called. "I'm here!"

"Good," Kendall turned to face her, both relief and worry evidentially etched on her face. "Prince Phillip had the Gold Energem, but Koda just called with an update."

"Uh-oh." Emily had a bad feeling about this.

Kendall only proved her feeling right. "Phillip was attacked by Fury, and now Fury has the Gold Energem."

"I knew it," Emily muttered before speaking aloud. "I'll take care of it."

"Wait!"

Emily did, turning back to face Kendall. "Yeah?"

"There's something else you should know."

"Am I in trouble? With Prince Phillip?" Emily asked, expecting the dreaded answer.

"No. Tyler is."

"W-What?" Emily was not expecting _**that**_ answer. "Was Tyler trying to take the fall for me?"

" _ **But you have it all wrong. First of all, it wasn't our idea–" Shelby began.**_

" _ **It was mine," Tyler interrupted, and Shelby gave him a stare that was filled with…confusion, betrayal, and sadness, he thought. It was too mixed up to really tell for sure. "It was my idea. If you must punish anyone, let it be me."**_

" _ **Oh, I'll take the pleasure of it, alright," Phillip continued.**_

Kendall nodded _**(slowly and solemnly)**_. "That's what it looked like."

Emily was utterly speechless. She just didn't know how to respond. _**(**_ _ **How would Jayden?**_ _ **NO! Don't think like someone else! That's how you got into this mess in the first place, you idiot!)**_

She racked up her courage _**(finally)**_ to say, "Don't worry. I'll fix everything. I promise."

 _ **(But will you be able to keep that promise?**_ _ **Shut. Up.**_ _ **)**_

"I also know who's inside Fury," Emily's throat was dry. "And I think I also know how to get them out."

 _ **(But do you really?**_ _ **Shut up!**_ _ **)**_

"You do?" Kendall asked, a bit skeptical. Emily could understand her doubt _**(nor could she blame her)**_. She doubted _**herself**_.

 _ **(When do you not?**_ _ **…**_ _ **Why do you always do this to yourself? Bring yourself up only to tear yourself down in the end?**_ _ **…**_ _ **)**_

"I–…I think," Emily emphasized, trying to ignore the voice in her head. "But I need you guys to trust me. And if I'm wrong, I'll take any and all punishments."

"You know, you're being _**very**_ humble about this," Kendall's face was filled with rare concern.

"I'm just…" Emily began to calm down by breathing slowly and deeply, "I'm just really sorry it's come to this."

"There's no time," Kendall gently advised. "Get back the Gold Energem, and then we'll talk."

That's right. Getting the Gold Energem would make up for _**(almost)**_ all of her mistakes. Freeing their _**(possibly)**_ Gold Ranger would make things even better.

That's why she tore herself down _**(beside it being habit and something she felt appropriate)**_. Insults towards herself only made her try harder, because no matter what, she would never be Jayden Shiba, or Tyler Navarro. She was already and always **Emily Suzuki**.

Emily nodded in acknowledgement. Kendall was right. "Gotcha."

Emily turned to leave again, but Kendall saying, "Wait! I have something that might be helpful," made her stop again.

Emily turned around in time to be handed an indigo-colored Dino Charger by Kendall. She read the label, "Dino Charger Number 16. Seismosaurus."

Kendall nodded, "Also known as the _**Dino Stretch Charger**_. Use it to take down to Ptera Zord."

"Yes, Ma'am," Emily saluted her before racing out of the base, grabbing her Energem and fully-charged Chargers on the way.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

They were losing. The Rangers were losing.

The still-evil Ptera Zord was flying overhead. The Megazord _**(any configuration)**_ would be useless against it, even with Dino Drive.

Fury still had the Energem. Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio were beside him, all four celebrating because, "I finally have an Energem!" _***smack***_ "No, it belongs to Sledge-ums, you idiot!"

"Well, Rangers," Wrench taunted. "How do you enjoy your defeat?"

And Emily wasn't here, probably being held up somewhere.

"We get right back up," Tyler retorted, he and the other four doing exactly that, "and we keep on fighting. _**Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!**_ "

"Really?!" Curio asked. "We already know who you are!"

" _ **Parasaur, Power Ranger Black!"**_

"Ugh!" Poisandra sighed heavily in frustration. "Boring!"

" _ **Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!"**_

But they weren't doing this randomly.

" _ **Velociraptor, Power Ranger Green!"**_

Somehow, doing their rollcall _**always**_ brought their spirits up.

" _ **Triceratops, Power Ranger Pink!"**_

Fury was about to interrupt in anger, but a roar was very quick to interrupt him.

Tyler turned in the direction the roar came from. "It can't be…Rexy?"

Indeed it was. Rexy quickly came into view, before stopping and allowing an Aqua figure to jump off his head and land in front of the other Rangers.

" _ **Ankylosaurus, Power Ranger Aqua!"**_ Emily's voice was different in this rollcall. Unlike that last one, this time, she sounded less unsure and more confident, and _**definitely**_ ready to kick some butt.

Emily turned back to the others. "Sorry, I'm late, guys. Had to stop by the base first."

"We don't mind," Shelby replied. "As long as you brought us a present."

"Oh, did I ever," Emily replied, before turning to face the T-Rex Zord. _**"Dino Charger, Ready!"**_ After activating the indigo Charger, she threw it towards the red-colored Zord. "Rexy, catch!"

Rexy caught it perfectly in his mouth.

" _ **Dino Stretch Charger, Engage!"**_

Rexy's neck then extended, long enough to grab hold of Ptera with his jaws.

"And smackdown!" Emily ordered, and immediately the red Zord did just that, slamming Ptera into the ground and rendering it completely harmless.

"No!" Fury cried out, shocked and angry at this sudden turn of events. "My Ptera Zord!"

But Emily was quick to call him out, "The Ptera Zord and the Gold Energem belong to the Gold Ranger, and that's not you, Fury. So, on behalf of our future teammate, we'll be taking back what is rightfully his." The other Rangers came up beside her as she said this, her and Tyler on the middle (she and Koda switched places). Emily immediately followed up on her little speech by finishing the rollcall. "Re-couraging Might, Ready to Fight! Power Rangers–"

" _ **Dino Charge!"**_

Fury growled with anger. "You Rangers always ruin everything!"

"For you? Always," Tyler bit back. "Watch out, because it's about to get wild!"

" _ **Dino Steel, Armor On!"**_

Chase fought off Wrench with his Para Chopper. Koda and Shelby fought off the Spikeballs before lending the Stego Shield and the Tricera Drill to Riley to create the Triple Spike, his way of fending off Poisandra and Curio.

Tyler and Emily, on the other hand, had teamed up to take Fury down. Alternating between offense and defense, and even sometimes switching it up to confuse him, the two had soon gained the upper hand over Fury. Tyler held fury down, keeping him still, while one more Hammer Punch to the chest made Fury finally drop the Gold Energem. Emily quickly picked it up as Tyler T-Rexed Smashed him once more for good measure.

After Tyler rejoined Emily, the two shared a fist bump _**(done like a high-five, but with their wrists)**_ before Emily turned back to the Energem in her hand. They did it! So why was Emily just standing there?

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked, as Emily snuck a glance at a tired and beaten Fury. The other four Rangers and the other three Generals each joined the respective friends.

"Guys," Emily spoke slowly, as if scared and/or unsure of what she was about to do. "I'm the reason we're currently in this mess. Whether the being trapped inside Fury really is Tyler's dad or not…you trust me, right?"

The fact that there was _**no hesitation whatsoever**_ brought happy tears to her eyes.

"You've never given us a reason not to, Peaches," was Riley's immediate answer.

"You forgiven," said Koda, sincerely.

"He's right. They both are. So, don't worry about it," Shelby added. "Besides, if we don't have trust in each other, then we're not a team."

Emily looked back at Fury one more time before her eyes filled with determination. Tyler place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Go, Em. Go save Dad."

Emily's heart wrenched with sadness. She knew that Fury's prisoner was not Tyler's dad at all. She wanted to correct him, but he seemed _**so full of hope**_.

So, she did not say another word.

Emily handed her Ankylo Hammer over to Koda for him to hold, before securing the Gold Energem in her right hand.

She took a deep breath, before announcing, "Here goes nothing!"

Emily broke out in a sprint, straight at Fury.

Wrench immediately jumped in front of Fury, "We'll protect you!"

But Emily simply leapt up and landed on Wrench's back. When she leapt up again, the force of her jump made Wrench fall to the ground. When Poisandra and Curio intervened as well, Emily just did the same thing to Poisandra after jumping on Curio's cushion head like a stepping stone.

Still sore from the T-Rex Smasher and Ankylo Hammer beating he just got, Fury was caught entirely off-guard by Emily landing right in front of him and pressing her right hand (the hand that held the Gold Energem) to his chest. At first, nothing happened.

But before anyone could react, her right hand began to glow with gold-colored energy, which allowed her to sink her hand deep into Fury's chest.

If Fury wasn't in pain from the Red-Aqua duo beating before, he sure was now.

It was in this moment that Tyler realized what Emily was trying to do.

As Fury roared in pain, Emily growled in frustration. "C'mon, Gold Ranger, work with me here!" She pleaded aloud. "This is a double-coordinated effort!" There was a short pause before she announced, "There ya' go! Don't worry, I gotcha!"

And she began to slowly pull her hand out. When her hand itself resurfaced, a gold-energized hand was holding tightly onto hers. It was then that it got harder and harder to pull the gold entity out of Fury's chest prison.

Tyler was the first one to notice this. "Don't let go!" He shouted at the gold entity, "We'll get you out of there!" before grabbing Emily, one arm around her waist _**(to help keep her steady)**_ , the other hand having grabbed her wrist _**(to help her pull out their gold friend out)**_.

"Almost…got him!"

But as soon as she said this, a giant shockwave forced _**everyone**_ back and to the ground, as all six Rangers de-morphed.

When the smoke cleared, there lay a person, a male in medieval-looking clothes, the Gold Energem in his hand. And he's starting to wake up.

"Dad! Dad!" Tyler shouted, running over to the unidentified male. Emily tried to stop him, but Tyler was too fast. He was by the male's side in a heartbeat.

"Tyler, wait–!" Emily called out.

"Dad, you're okay–" Tyler grabbed the male's shoulders and rolled him over. But upon coming face to face with a boy he's never seen before, Tyler's face fell. "You're not…" The two share a moment of awkward silence, before the sound of feet rushing towards them make the two holt to their feet and the stranger to turn and face the other Rangers.

Emily and the stranger met eyes.

"You have my deepest gratitude, milady," the male said, bowing slightly, catching the attention of the others. "Thank you for saving me."

Emily could only nod before Riley asked, "Who are you?" And the male turns his attention to him.

He lifted his chin higher and puffed out his chest with pride, he introduced himself. "I am Sir Ivan, Knight of Zandar."

Their jaws drop _**(except Emily's, since she's known for a while now)**_.

They all heard a grunt nearby and Ivan narrowed his eyes, glancing over at the monster who had imprisoned him for so long. "Finally, 'tis my turn to morph," he announced, looking down at the glowing stone in his hand.

"That Energem is mine!" Fury growled.

Ivan doesn't say anything else, his instincts guiding his every move. He tossed the Energem in the air, bringing forth his stone Ptera morpher. When the Energem came down, it slid into the slot in his morpher, cracking away the rocks and revealing a more modern version in its place.

A gold Ptera head encircled him and engulfed him in a gold battle suit.

"Still think the Stone is yours?" He asked, ready to face his opponent again, as Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio join Fury once more.

"Vivixx, attack!" Fury gave the command. Immediately, the vivix that had surrounded Fury charged at Ivan.

"Leave these creatures to me! I have a score to settle!" Ivan called out to the group behind him. _**"Pteradactyl, Power Ranger Gold!"**_

And with that, Ivan fought back.

As the other six Rangers watched Ivan in utter awe and amazement, Emily had quickly and only noticed the disappointment evident on Tyler's face.

"Wow, look at him go!" Shelby exclaimed, she and the other three watching Ivan summon his Ptera Saber and going up against Poisandra, Curio, and Wrench.

"Tyler?" Emily softly called out.

The Red Ranger did not turn to her. He would not break his gaze from the ground below him. "You knew it was Ivan the entire time, didn't you?"

It was a statement, even if he did phrase it as a question. But he still expected an answer.

Emily's feeling of triumph and victory over finally correcting her mistake of even thinking of the undercover royalty plan quickly faded as soon she laid eyes on Tyler's sad face. "I'm sorry," he muttered. She knew an apology would not cut it, but it was all she could say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tyler asked, still refusing to make eye contact with anything but the dirt beneath them.

"I–I didn't want to crush your spirit. You seemed so sure that it was your dad. You seemed so excited to finally meet him again, I…I'm sorry, I just couldn't do it," was Emily's solemn reply, realizing with a sudden and painful jolt that even if she did correct one mistake, she had just made another one.

 _ **(Why am I so stupid?**_ _ **You are not stupid, you're selfless. There is a big difference. And don't worry. Tyler knows that.**_ _ **No, I'm weak–)**_

"Being kind in a cruel world is not a weakness," came Tyler's voice, much to her surprise. "It's a true act of courage." He was actually looking at her in the eye, his own gaze gentle and purely sympathetic, like he knew what she was feeling, having experienced it first-hand. The look of surprise on her face, however, made him crack a little smile. "I know how you feel," he explained. "You had a somewhat painful childhood, but you still put on a smile for others, because you still have responsibilities, and friends who genuinely care about you, and you don't want them to worry."

"Y-Yeah…" Emily was a bit surprised about how spot on he was, but felt dumb upon remembering that Tyler had every right to feel the same way. "Thanks for understanding." Tyler nodded. "And Tyler?"

"Hmm?"

"Today may not have been the day, but don't worry," Emily's eyes of determination sparked once more. "We'll find your dad."

Emily's feeling of victory and triumph returned upon seeing Tyler's smile widen.

"Thank you, Em. For everything."

And Emily smiles back.

Ivan returned, having no one else to fight, to the people he met only minutes ago.

"That was…just, wow," Chase exclaimed. Ivan nodded once again in acknowledgement.

Then, there was a loud screech above them, and they all looked up at the source of the noise.

 _ **It was the Ptera Zord.**_ Ivan quickly noticed that something was wrong with it, and he knew it fell upon him to fix it.

"We'll call our Megazord," Tyler exclaims, reaching for a red Charger. "Tri-Ankylo Formation!" Shelby and Emily immediately began to reach for their own Chargers, following their leader's orders. But Ivan held up his hand to stop them.

"No, this quest is mine."

As Ivan went to save his flying friend, he felt someone grab his shoulder. "Wait, wait, wait!" They exclaimed. Ivan looked over and discovered Riley clutching tightly onto him, worry embedded in his eyes. "The Ptera Charge Megazord is evil now!"

"Not for long," Ivan swiftly replied. "Do not worry. I can handle it."

"But–!" Shelby protested, but she was quickly cut off by Emily.

"No, he's right," Emily explained. "It's a battle of honor. _**He**_ has to be the one set the Ptera Zord free."

"Do not worry," Ivan repeats. "I will take care of everything," he promised.

And he kept his promise.

 _ **~P~O~W~E~R~~R~A~N~G~E~R~S~~D~I~N~O~~C~H~A~R~G~E~**_

Fury had fled. Not surprising, considering how much of a coward he really was. But the Rangers still considered this day as a victory. The Ptera Zord was no longer under Fury's control and they finally had a Gold Ranger.

As soon as Ivan de-morphed, the other six Rangers were on him again.

"Sir Ivan!" Shelby called out to him, greeting him with a smile. "Hi, I'm Shelby. Welcome to our, uh…century."

He smiled kindly, nodding at her in return. Koda approached him next, grinning and patting his armor like they had been friends for years. "You will like it here. I show you burgers."

Ivan nodded again, this time at Koda.

As Emily was about to speak up, another male made his way to the group. _**(Emily deduced that the man must have watching their battle from a safe distance.)**_ But what surprised her is that Ivan instantly knelt humbly before the man, as if he knew who the man was, and bowed his head respectively.

"Sire, I am at your service," Ivan looked up at the man before him. Emily was confused, until Ivan held out the Gold Energem to him. "This belongs to the royal family."

But the man _**(in his clean gray attire, brown side-swept hair, and proper posture)**_ seemed confused by Ivan's actions, as if he really didn't expect the knight to recognize him. He took the stone from Ivan slowly, glancing at it before looking back at the knight bent on one knee. "Do you know me?" He asked, his blue-ish gray eyes curiously looking at him.

"I know the royal blood of Zandar when I see it," Ivan replied, and Emily's feeling had immediately been confirmed. "I have spent my entire life protecting your family." Ivan was calm, as if he were in the presence of a very dear friend.

"Ivan of Zandar? Had the monster not destroyed you so many years ago?" The prince wonders out loud, dumbstruck by the realization.

Ivan shook his head no, and the prince gestured for him to rise to his feet.

After doing so, Ivan further explained, "I was captured inside of Fury for more than 700 years, until I was aided by that powerful rock and the blue-colored lady did I finally escape."

Emily's heart jolted nervously at the spontaneous shout-out. Emily cleared her throat. She was nervous as all hell, but better to do the right thing, rather to the easiest thing.

She couldn't let Tyler take the fall for her. She _**wouldn't**_.

"Your Highness…I presume you are Prince Phillip III?" Emily asked, in case she was wrong.

"Indeed I am." Phillip was calm, but the reply only made her shakier and more nervous than she already was.

"I know the real reason you are here," Emily revealed. "About the…imposters?" Phillip nodded, urging her to continue. She was quiet, before finally building up enough to courage to confess, "It wasn't Tyler's idea. It was mine. None of these guys had anything to do with it. If anyone should take the fall, it's me."

"Emily–!" It was her turn to interrupt Tyler this time _**(by holding up her hand)**_. When he stopped his voice, she only shook her head, pleading with him not to interfere anymore.

"Well, you have a faithful friend, Miss Emily," Phillip spoke up. Emily nodded. She couldn't deny the truth in that.

"And she is one to us!" Emily's ears perked up at the sound of the very familiar voice. She and the other people in the vicinity turned to face the newcomer, but only she could recognize, not only their voice, but also their face.

Or rather, _**faces**_ , I should say.

And when Emily saw their face, her own immediately lit up.

"Jayden! Lauren! What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"Hello, Your Highness," Lauren spoke up, extending her hand. "I am Lauren Shiba. This is my brother, Jayden Shiba. We are the current heads of your foreign allies, the Shiba Clan."

"Juuzou," Phillip muttered. "He was your ancestor's servant." Lauren nodded.

"Like Lauren said," Jayden spoke up, "Emily here is a very faithful friend of ours, and while it was indeed her idea–"

"–It was on our orders that she executed the said plan," Lauren revealed. Emily immediately knew they were lying, but she said nothing. These two were very dear friends to _**her**_ , almost like siblings.

"Your orders?" Phillip asked, seemingly just as surprised as the rest of the Rangers.

"Yes," Jayden answered. "And Emily can explain to you why we gave those orders. Emily?"

Such was her cue to explain the Energems.

"Right," Emily scrambled. "What Sir Ivan is holding isn't just a rock. It's an Energem." As if on cue, the others behind her all took out their respective Energems held on strings around their necks, and showed them to the prince. "They are extremely powerful, more so than you could ever imagine. Sixty-five million years ago, ten Enerrgems were lost. So far, we've only found six…and the Stone of Zandar is the seventh."

Ivan turned back to the prince. Phillip glanced down at the Energem in his hand, then around at all of them, before setting his eyes on Ivan. Phillip handed Ivan the gem, which the latter took. "Here, the Golden Energem is yours to do with as you please."

Ivan smiled, "Trust that I shall use it to make the kingdom proud." The prince gave him a 'make sure you do' nod, before turning to Emily and the Shiba siblings. "My apologies for my negligence. I give you all a full pardon."

"Thank you," Emily gratefully replied.

"We apologize for not informing you before," Jayden added, "but it had to seem believable, and we didn't want to put you in immediate danger if it went wrong."

"Thank you for your kind thoughts," Phillip nodded once more, before turning around, saying, "I must take my leave now. If any of the last three Energems cross my path, I will inform you immediately."

"Thank you very much," Tyler said, he and the others very grateful for all the help.

Once Phillip left, the Rangers noticed Ivan beginning to wander off.

"Ivan, where you going?" Tyler asked.

Ivan turned back to face them. "It matters not what path I take, so long as it is the path that I have chosen."

The six nodded in understanding. Ivan returned their nod, before turned around and looking around at all the wide open spaces.

Shelby made to go after him, but Chase swiftly, and gently stopped her. "Give him some space."

"He's enjoying something he hasn't felt in a long time," Riley added.

"Freedom!" Koda cut in, wrapping his arms around Shelby and Riley.

Emily smiled after Ivan (to think she was the one who helped him escape), before turning to her two Samurai friends. "Thank you, guys. Really."

This was what caught the other Dino Rangers' attention.

"Yes, thank you for getting us out of that tight spot," Tyler followed up. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Navarro." He and Jayden shook hands. As he shook Lauren's hand, he introduced the other Rangers, "That's Chase, Koda, Riley, and Shelby, and you obviously already know Emily."

"Remember when I mentioned that I was a Samurai Ranger?" Emily asked them. "These two are Red."

"Both of them?" Shelby asked. Emily nodded. "A female Red? Awesome…" Lauren cracked a smile at Shelby's compliment.

"Yeah," she turned back to the two siblings. "I really am grateful, but…why did you lie? That's not something either of you normally do."

"We're more than a team, Em," Jayden replied, automatically. "We're like family, remember? We look out for each other, and we fight for each other."

Lauren added, "And if one of us is in trouble, we do all we can do get them out and back on safe ground. Anyways, we should take our leave now as well."

"You're right," Jayden said. He placed a hand on Emily's shoulder, leaned in to her ear, and he whispered, "There's nothing wrong with being yourself. Being kind in a cruel world is courage, not weakness," _**(Part of her insecurities, he could tell, still stemmed from the belief that she wasn't tough enough to be a Ranger.)**_ before joining his older sister in going home.

Tyler's earlier words immediately came to mind, and Emily smiled again, feeling a lot better than earlier, when she left the Shiba House.

Let's just say that Ivan wasn't the only one who felt free that day.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~PRLG~

 **Note:** _**The original Sentai (Kyoryuger) had the Cyan/Aqua Ranger help Torin (the Mentor) free the Gold Ranger (also trapped inside Fury's counterpart). I just wanted to stick true to that, to an extent.**_

A/N: Do review, please. **If you guys have any ideas you want me to consider adding, please PM me.** A preview for the next chapter:

 _ **Chapter 7:**_ _"One More Chance"_

 _"Emily was perfectly fine with Ivan exploring his freedom more, but to call her friends 'unworthy' was crossing the line."_


End file.
